Always Together
by Starco.D.Fly
Summary: The Mystery Twins return to Gravity Falls for a 4th summer since their firsts adventures. Another cool moments to share with their friends but after a little incident Mabel will remember some heavy feelings she tried to forget. In the other hand, Dipper will begin to see his sister in a different way. (Pinecest and some little SMUT scene but no NSFW) Cover Art by MikeInel
1. Chapter 1: Return to Gravity Falls

**(I really liked the narration made by take71 by switching between characters so I decided to use the same kind of writing because I think it's a good way to show the thoughts of different characters. I just wanted to make this clear to avoid some comments like "Ah you copied him !" etc... So I hope you will enjoy this first chapter.)**

 **Dipper's POV:**

"Dipper? When will we be arrived?"

"We're almost there. Maybe in... 20 minutes?"

Me and Mabel were returning to the place we loved the most and where our best friends lived, Gravity Falls. Since our first and weird summer holydays in this sleepy town, we spend each summer to enjoy the time with our friends and go on different kind of adventures.

We were on the road together in my new car for several hours and almost at the end of our journey.

"Dipper? What do you think will we do this time?" She asked me this with a great smile on her face and I could see she was already excited to meet up with Wendy, Soos and the other.

"Eh eh, I dunno. As we always do, like some parties, solve some mysteries in the town or just hanging out and have fun." I just answered to calm her down while we were not far away from our destination. I was, too, impatient to enjoy my holidays with all my friends.

"Yeah, some parties! It sounds cool! Do you remember the one we made last summer in Pacifica's mansion? It was awesome!" She yelled and always loved parties, have a good time without thinking about something else.

"Yeah, we messed up so much that we had to clean up during all the night. It was tiring. I had to sleep all the next day..."

After some talks about last summer, we reached the Mystery Shack and saw Wendy and Soos waiting for us.

"Hey dudes! What's up since last time?" Soos was cheerful as always. He was in charge for the business concerning the Mystery Shack since Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford were on their trip.

"Hey Soos! Nothing, you know, the routine." It was a boring answer but it was true. Mabel and I were living pretty normally during school times.

"Sooo got a car Dipper? That's cool! You're a real teenager now!" Wendy was teasing me but it was great to see her and Soos. Even if we see each other each year and after all this time, they stay the same guys.

"Hey bro? Could you help me to take our stuff from the car to the shack?" I was lost in my thoughts and completely forgot about it. After Mabel called me, I immediately went to give her a hand.

"Oh yeah, sorry Mabel I'll take care of it." So, I took our bags with the help of Soos and unload the car.

 **Mabel's POV**

Dipper and Soos were taking of the bags so I decided to have little chat with Wendy just for the fun.

"Soooooo Wendy? Ready for another fun time?" I tried to begin the conversation with my usual happy tone. I was so happy to be here.

"Yeah sure! It's always cool to hanging out with you! We never get bored with you two in the town." She always had this cool personality since the first time I met her so I always enjoy to talk with her. She continues the conversation "What have you planned for this summer?"

"Nothing yet. We talked about it on the road but we didn't plan something in particular..." I tried to think about something but I wanted to so much as the same time that nothing came.

It's at this moment that Wendy told me about an event we couldn't miss "You know, the rich blondie is going to throw a party tomorrow in her mansion aaaaaaaaand bigger than last summer."

When I heard that I was so excited and reply to Wendy "Oooooh cool! I can't wait to be there!".

"She decided to do it when she knew you both were coming today and told me to give you the message. She also wanted to tell you _"Bring your best outfit!"_ "

 _"During these last years, Pacifica really became a better girl and tried to redeem herself_." That's what I thought. I was hanging out with her and we became really good friends.

After my thought about Pacifica, I continued to chat with Wendy while my brother was unloading the car.

 **Dipper's POV**

"Phew... Why did she bring in her bag? It's so heavy..." I put Mabel's bag in her room and took a long breath to recover. Soos arrived just after me.

"Hey Dipper, where do I put your stuff?"

"Just leave them here, I'll put them in my room later, don't worry" While I was recovering Soos hand me some keys.

"Hmm Soos? Why are you giving me these keys?" I asked him.

"It's all the shack's keys. I leave them to you during your stay here."

"But you live here with your grandma no? And how will you do for the work?" Right after my questions he gave me an answer which was good news.

"Ah yeah I didn't tell you, dude. Melody came here to live with me and my grandma but we moved to be closer of the town." I was happy for him that his relationship with Melody was in a good way and, honestly, I was kind of envious too, in a way.

"Cool man, it's a good thing for you! But how will you do for the work?"

"Don't worry, I have to take care of my new home for some times, wallpaper, paints and other stuffs. And if I need I have a duplicate key of the main door." So, I took the keys and put them in my pocket then we both join Wendy and Mabel outside.

 **Mabel's POV**

I was laughing with Wendy until the boys came out from the shack and Dipper looked so tired that I didn't resist to tease him.

"Already tired bro? You didn't last a long time!"

"You say that but you didn't do anything right? Plus, I don't know what you put in your bag but it was so heavy..." Dipper said it with a sigh but I knew he was able to handle this little mocking.

"Forget it bro, I just wanted to bother you. By the way, does Waddles still in the car?" Each time we took Waddles with us, he's sleeping on the back seat. But I didn't check him since we arrived so I asked Dipper.

"Yup I think. Maybe he's awake now. I'm going to check" Dipper went to open the car's door and Waddles jumps from the seat and directly run to me.

*oink* *oink*

"Yeah yeah Waddles! I'm here! I'm here!" He wanted to play after these long hours on the road and I'm sure he was as excited as me to have a fun time.

While I was playing with Waddles I heard my brother complaining.

"It's hot today... and it's just the summer's beginning..." It was true that this day was really hot I was sweating just by playing with my cute pig.

Then Wendy proposes us a good solution.

"Hey twins? What do you think about swimming to cool down a bit?"

"Yeah sure!" I replied "But where could we swim? The pool closed recently no?"

"Don't worry, there is a lake not far away. I already went there, it's a good place." It sounds good so I was going to take my swimsuit and prepare myself.

"Dipper prepare yourself we're going to swim!"

"No prob Mabel. Go first, I'll prepare myself later." Dipper answers.

"And you Wendy? Soos?" I asked.

"Don't worry I already anticipated that!" Wendy was already prepared.

"Sorry dudes, I have some work to do. So, have fun! I'll see you later."

 **Dipper's POV**

After we all finished to prepare ourselves we went on the border of the lake. I just put a carpet on the ground while the girls were playing in the water in their swimsuits.

"Hey Dipper, don't stay right there! Come play with us!" Mabel called me so I finished to prepared the place and join them.

"Take that Dip!" Just when I put my feet in the water, Wendy throws me water on the face.

"Ahaha! Okay, if you want to play we're going to play girls!"

We had fun together during a couple of hours and decided to take a walk around to finish this day.

"It was really fun! What a shame that Soos couldn't come with us... I wonder what he had to do." It was surely about his new home. After all, his girlfriend came in the town to live with him.

"It must be about his new home. He has some works left." Wendy directly replied to Mabel

"His new home? He's leaving the shack?" I totally forgot to tell Mabel about this so I take advantage of the topic to do it.

"Yeah, Soos told me earlier when we took care of the bags. Melody came to live with him so he decided to move from the shack. That's why he left me the keys."

"Oh sweet! I'm happy for him! It's really cool for him to go forward in his relationship."

During our walk Wendy stopped us "Twins? I'm going to leave you, I have to be home before it's too late so I'll see you tomorrow at the party!"

"Sure Wendy, see ya!" Mabel replied. But I wasn't aware of a party tomorrow.

"Is there a party tomorrow?"

"Oh yeah, Wendy told me earlier. Pacifica throws a party in her mansion tomorrow to celebrate our arrival in the town." It was cool from Pacifica to do it for us.

We continued our walking together during a moment without any talk. We could just heart the wind blew on the trees. After a few minutes, we arrived to an old cliff just above the lake and could see the sunset behind some mountains. At this moment, I saw Mabel next to me with her hair on the wind. She was looking to the horizon and I stare her for a long time until she broke the silence.

"Hey Dipper? Can ask you something?" Mabel looks serious about that so I decided to listen to her.

"Sure, ask me anything. We're twins and we've been through some a lot of things together so don't hesitate."

"You know... After you told me about Soos and his new situation, I began to think about my future...The more the time passes the more I'm worrying... I thought that I could handle all this stuff about growing up after our battle against Bill but... Now we're already 16 and we'll be 17 at the end of the summer but I can't stop worrying..." I thought and worrying too about my future but I always knew that it made Mabel uncomfortable more than me.

"Don't think too much Mabel. I know you're still afraid of growing up but I'm sure when the time will come you'll be able to handle this and in any case, I'll always be here for you. Didn't I always be with you when you needed help?" I told her with a gentle smile but I saw that she was still anxious. Then she just went in front of me, I could only see her back.

"Be careful, you could fall on this cliff. It looks dangerous..." I looked to the ground and she starts to say something.

"I'm not worry, because I know you'll do everything to save me Dipper... as always." She paused a few moments and continued her sentence.

"You know Bro, I just want to enjoy our summer with the others, to hanging out and do stupid stuffs..., especially, I don't want to be separated from you because... I... I..." She turned her face to me with a sad smile but she didn't have the time to finished her sentence before I saw her lost her balance. In a blink of an eye, she was falling from the cliff. I ran to grab her hand as fast as I could.

"Mabel! I got you! Hang in there!" I just had the time to grab her but I couldn't raise her.

"Dipper! I'm sorry! I always put you in some problems and you always take risks for me! I'm so sorry!" I looked at her and saw tears rolling on her cheeks. She really felt guilty. Unfortunately, I was slipping so I couldn't lift her up. The only thing I could think of was something risky but it was the only way.

"Mabel... You have to trust me. I can save you but I have to take a risk and I need you to trust me. Can you do that?"

"Yes Dipper! I'll do anything!"

"Okay... then 3,2,1..."

I just let me go with her and take her between my arms to take the damages from the fall in the lake. I knew it would hurt but the height of the cliff was not enough for the fall to be fatal.

Then I closed my eyes and felt her shaking just before we dived in the water.

 **(I hope this first chapter is not too long... I have a good idea for some next event but I really had a hard time to find a good beginning. If you think there are some adjustments to do don't hesitate to tell me I'll try to make it. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter even if there are not a lot of things which happened but hey it's just the beginning ;) )**


	2. Chapter 2: Complex Feelings

**Dipper's POV**

 _"…_ _. It hurts…."_ I felt the pain all over my body but it wasn't he time to complain. I opened my eyes and saw Mabel on me unconscious. I took her and hurried to pull her up on the surface of the lake. Once we reached it, I put her on the river totally in panic. I checked her pulse, her breath but it was so weak.

"I have to do something!" I didn't how long I was thinking but I had to do anything and fast. Then the only thing which pass through my brain was… "CPR! Yeah! Maybe it will help her to breathe better! But…" _"I have to put my lips on hers…"_ I thought and immediately blushed. While I was lost in my thoughts, I could feel her breath become weaker.

"Aaaah! It's not the time to think about that! I'll just do it!". I was determined to do it, I had no time to waste anyway. I finally moved, put my hands on her shoulders, came closer to her and our lips met. They were soft, cold. I did it several times. I didn't know how long it last but it seems like time froze until I felt something on my cheek.

 **Mabel's POV**

I felt heavy and had some trouble to breathe. I opened my eyes and I couldn't believe the situation I were in.

 _"_ _What is he doing? Why is he… is he…"_ That was the first thing I thought when I Dipper and felt his lips on mine. I didn't neither understand nor try to do something, I just let it be and put my hand on his cheek.

"Mabel?! You're okay?" He seems terrified and hug me tight.

"I was so worried about you! I can't imagine if anything happened to you. You were cold and had a so weak…" I always made him worried with my mistakes but each time I was in danger he never hesitates to save me whatever it costs. I hugged him too.

"Sorry Dip, it's my fault… I should have to be more careful…"

"It's alright. The only thing which matters is that you're not hurt." He held me tighter and was so warm. I didn't know what to do, I felt so guilty but his kindness made me so happy. I just kept going to enjoy his warmth.

"Maybe we should back home. It's getting late and you must be tired after all that." He was right, the night was coming and I began to be cold. We left each other arms and we woke up but Dipper turn his back to me and crouched.

"What are you doing? Do you feel bad or something?" I asked.

"I'll carry you on my back. I don't want you to force yourself." He said it without looking at me, maybe he was mad at me.

"No, it's okay Dip. I can handle it, I can walk. Remember who's the Alpha Twin?" I said it with a mocking tone but I lost my balance just after.

"*sigh* See? I told you to not force yourself… Don't be silly and let me do." He looks so serious that I accepted his offer moreover I didn't want to trouble him anymore today.

 **Dipper's POV**

"Are you okay Dip? I can walk now if you want."

"No, it's okay. We're almost there anyway." After what we passed through earlier, I just wanted to avoid her too much efforts but _"I can feel her chest on my back…"_. We still had our swimsuit and she was resting on my back but I couldn't think to anything else. Especially, after this CPR thing earlier.

"It was…"

"Did you say something Dip?" She asked

"Eh? No no, nothing, forget it!" I just said it out loud without thinking. I tried to cover this up or she would have teased me.

"Hmmm… You're pretty quiet since earlier. Are you sure you're okay?" I searched an answer but she began to push herself on my back and her chest was pressing more against it. I was sure that my face became as red and hot as a fire. My heart was beating fast too.

"Ermh... Don't worry, it's nothing. Just keep hanging." I just avoided the topic because I didn't know how to react with my messed-up mind.

I kept walking and after a few minutes we could see the shack. Once we arrived, I entered in her room and put her on the bed.

"Here Mabe. Rest a bit here, I'm going to get something to drink."

"Thanks! Take a cold soda for me!"

"Yeah sure no prob!" I went to the kitchen to grab some soda in the fridge but when I opened it I kept staring in it, lost in my thoughts _"Why am I feeling so tense when I'm around her? I never was in this state before."_ I tried to figure it out but nothing came in my mind. Maybe it was just the last event which made me tired. Anyway, I picked two cans and returned in Mabel's room.

"Hey Sis, sorry for taking so long time. I was just lost in my…" When I looked to her, I saw her, half-naked, wearing only panties and covering her chest with her arms. I immediately turn away and apologized.

"Sorry I didn't mean to… I just entered without warning. It's my bad." I kept staring in the corridor, trying to avoid to look at her till I heard her footsteps getting closer and felt her breath near my ear.

"Sooo… Trying to see her naked sister? I know you never had a girlfriend and I was attractive but I never thought you would do something like that Bro. Eh eh." I knew she was teasing me but I had nothing to counter her. I had to find something.

"Hey it hurts, you know? Plus, I was not trying anything. I told you it was an accident, I was going to…" Before I finished she put her arm around my neck.

"I'm sincerely thankful to you Dipper. For earlier, for helping me, and everything you did for me in the past. I never had the opportunity to tell you so… I do it now. Thank you." After she finished her thanks, she paused a moment and kissed on the cheek. I blushed and like earlier my heart was beating faster and faster.

"I... ahmm… You know…" I rolled my eyes around thinking at something to reply. "You're welcome Sis but just try to avoid dangerous things because I may be tougher but I'm just the smart guy. Remember?" I said it with a smile, hoping it was an appropriate answer.

"I'll try, I'll try. By the way, I pick my can and don't forget! We have Pacifica's party tomorrow so prepare some good clothes!"

"I'll try to find something. You know I'm not good for wearing suit or these kinds of things."

"I know but try your best!" After our conversation ended, she just returned in her room with her can. I went to my room and try to stabilize my heartbeat.

 **Mabel's POV**

 _"_ _Eh eh. He was blushing so much that his face was like a hot pepper. Especially when I whispered in his ear."_ I was so proud of me to have troubled him so much but maybe I pushed it too much. Plus, he was really quiet when we were heading home and he avoided to look directly at me several times. That's why I tried to cheer him up by teasing him. _"And this… "kiss" on the lake…",_ I couldn't get it out of my mind, this soft and warm sensation.

 _"_ _I knew it wasn't really a kiss, he just wanted to help me though I felt reassured by him and wanted to keep this moment longer."_ I thought.

I was aware that it was something "not right", but these feelings I tried to forget, to bury after a long time were coming back. I tried to tell him before I fell, that I loved him and more than just as a sibling. That it was the reason I didn't want to be separate from him and afraid of growing up.

 _"_ _Whatever I'll do, I just can't contain my feelings about you Dipper. I'm unable to stop loving you."_

 **Comments from me :**

 **Chapter 2 released ! I tried to switch equally between Mabel and Dipper but I end up to write more from Dipper side than Mabel. But I thought it would be more fun to have the "bedroom" scene from Dip's POV and to add more content from Mabel's side I wanted to conclude this chapter with the feelings of Mabel which come back and admit it to herself.**

 **I know that the most interesting part is not here yet but I don't want to rush it because I want to correctly put the scene I have in my mind which will be in the 4th chapter normally.**

 **Then as always don't forget to give me your opinion like this I can improve myself and try to be better :D**

 **See ya !**


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**Dipper's POV**

"Dipper… Dipper… Wake up Dipper…" In the middle of my sleep someone was calling me. I could feel something on me so I opened my eyes and saw Mabel with only her underwear who was here on my bed.

"Mabel? What are you…"

"Shhhh…"

She put her finger on my mouth to stop to talk. I didn't what she was thinking but she came closer to me.

"Stay still Dip. I'll take care of you and thank you properly for yesterday. Just let me do." I couldn't get away or maybe I didn't want to even if I knew it was wrong. I just did as she said and closed my eyes. As the same time, something wet was touching my face. It was at this moment that I realized it.

"Hey hey! Stop, stop… Waddles…?" It was Waddles who was licking my face. I checked around me and no Mabel here.

"Was it a dream? But… why Mabel was here and like "that"? It's not like I…" I tried to understand this weird dream but someone interrupted me.

"You what? And like what was I?" Mabel appeared in front of the door and surprised me. I didn't notice her and she looked confused when she asked me that. The worst was that she heard me.

"Nothing! You hmmmm… you…." _"Think! Think about something!"_. Nothing came, no matter how hard I focused it was empty in my head. The only thing left in my mind was the picture of Mabel that I saw in my dream.

"Don't mind, it… it was just a dream. Nothing important Mabel." I just avoided the topic and to look at her. I hoped that she will not insist but her curiosity was powerful as always and she didn't want to let it go.

"Oh, don't play that game with me Dipper. I know you're lying and why do you not look at me? What kind of…" She stopped for a few moments and when I finally looked at her she smirked.

"Why do you smile like this?"

"Maybe you had a naughty dream about your cute twin sister, right?" She said it with a great smile on her face. _"I have to reply or who know what will she think!"_

"What are you saying? Why would I have some dirty dreams about you, dum-dum?" I tried to counter her but I knew it was a weak answer. She sat on my bed next to me and put her face close to mine.

"Hey don't try to deny it, bro. But it's all right you know, I'll keep it for myself. Eh eh." She laughed but I really wanted to silence her. I pressed her on my bed and ended up on the top of her with my hands on her shoulders.

"What are you …" I immediately cut her to not let her reply. I look her right in the eyes during a brief time.

"I was dreaming of you and… you were really attractive. So cute that I didn't know what to do and what to think. You were right." _"What am I saying? She'll think I'm weird!"_ I didn't know why I told her that. Maybe I just wished to stop her and but… _"Why did I say that? I just said the first thing I thought."_ But just after this question, another came in my mind _"Why is it the first and only thing that I could thought?"_. I stay focused trying to find an answer at my own question but Mabel began to talk.

"Hmm Dipper… I… Are you…serious?" She was lost of words and finally silent. I finally did it but I was not sure it was the better way. I smiled and answer her.

"Pffff you believed it huh? I finally shut you up dum-dum! It was just a prank to make you stop teasing me and it worked pretty well." I laughed to make it credible but I found it strange that she was quiet during a long time.

"Hey? You're okay? Was my prank too much? If so I'm sorry Mabe." I apologized because it was true that I overdid it so maybe she didn't like it.

"Huh?" She seemed to be unconscious but she quickly regained herself and smiled.

"No, you silly! Good play, you really got me this time, eh eh. But you shouldn't play with a girl's heart, it's really something delicate! Even if it's your sister's one." She laughed after that and I was reassured that she was back to normal. While a moment, I thought she was freaked out by what I said.

"Yeah I'll be careful and anyway I never really gifted with women. So, the chance that it happens are low." It was true, I never was at ease when I tried to discuss with someone I found attractive like Wendy when I had a crush on her.

"You're right. Anyway, just wake up! We have to prepare ourselves for the party." She became excited and pull me out of my bed. I checked the time.

"But it's only 10 a.m. When does the party begin?"

"Wendy said that we should be there at 7 p.m. But I know that you will take a long time just to hide your birthmark. Plus, I have to be awesome or else Pacifica will tease me."

"Okay, okay. Do what you have to do. I can take care of myself but I didn't take good clothes with me." Even if I wasn't really good for clothes and stuff, I had to do some efforts.

"Hmm I was sure that you didn't so I took a suit for you."

"Why did you bring one?"

"I wanted to ask to Pacifica to throw another party so I bring it for you in the case that she accepts. But I didn't have to ask to, she prepared it by herself." She can predict everything if a party is in game. Anyway, that was a good idea in this case because I never brought it by myself.

"Then I'm leaving you! I have a lot of stuff to take care!" She ran surely to took a long time to prepare herself for tonight.

 **Mabel's POV**

"I have to choose a good dress to wear. I have to find something that will impress Pacifica." I was pretty excited for the party and I couldn't choose a good outfit to wear. I took care of pay attention at all the details to be perfect, hair, makeup, shoes, accessories but the only thing I couldn't was a good dress.

"Aaaaah! Which one should I wear? The red one? No, too shiny… Maybe the black one? Too dark…" I search the good one for many minutes and I decided to take a look at the time to check how much I had left.

"It's already 6 p.m.! Grrr… I can't find any which is… Good!" I finally found it, the perfect dress. A thigh cut dress, green but with the perfect hue. It was dark but just enough to glorify its color, the cut was not too high and even if it was simple I liked it. I wore it and looked at me in the mirror.

"I hope that Dipper will like it. Eh eh." It's at this instant, I remembered what happened to us this morning. When he pressed me on his bed, it was like my heart stopped. His face was so close to me that I could feel is breath on mine. I looked in his eyes, maybe it was only a few seconds but it seemed like a lifetime. And he said it.

 _"_ _ **I was dreaming of you and… you were really attractive. So cute that I didn't know what to do and what to think.**_ _"_

When I looked again the mirror, I saw my face which was so red that I couldn't hide it. I was troubled by what he said especially when I was in love with him but _"_ _ **It was just a prank**_ _"_ he said. Honestly, I felt a bit disappointed but maybe it was better. No matter how much I loved him we couldn't be together because it's not "right" and I couldn't do anything to that. I had to move on and kept it to myself.

Shortly afterward, I went to check if Dipper was ready to go.

"Hey Dipper? Are you ready?"

"Not yet. I have can't get to put correctly this tie and it's really boring." I didn't have the choice but to help him or we would never leave this place.

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you, silly." While I was putting on his tie, he stayed quiet and kept staring at me.

"What's wrong? Did I make something bad?" I asked.

"… No, it's just that… I was thinking that… you look very good in this dress"

"Eh eh. Thanks. You're really handsome too, bro."

I was happy to hear these but in a way, it hurt me too but I knew it wasn't his fault. I just cleared my mind and focused to finish to put on his tie.

"Okay, I finished! We just have to go now, I don't want to be the last one to be there. I let you drive by the way"

"As if I'll let you drive my car."

Around fifteen minutes later, we were in front of Pacifica' mansion. We pass through the portal and went to the door. I knocked it and Pacifica welcomed us.

"Mabel and Dipper Pines! Happy to see you here. You both look really good tonight." She was really beautiful as usual. She wore a long purple dress with a little jacket, some earrings who looked really expansive and her usual makeup which make her look really pretty.

"Thanks Pacifica! You're beautiful tonight too. I'm happy to see you again. I really want to thank you for this party to celebrate our return in the town, it's really cool." I replied

"Yeah thank you. But are your parents okay with this?" Dipper, as usual, was worrying again.

"Don't worry, my parents are not here so I can do what I want. Come in, your friends are already here."

Once we came in, we could see the buffet on the table and all the people invited to the party. I was looking for Wendy and the others and heard a loud voice I could never forget. This voice belonged to one of my best friends Grenda and she was accompanied by Candy.

"Hi Grenda! Hi Candy! I'm so happy to see you here!"

"Us too! What's up since last summer?" She asked me.

Few minutes later, Wendy, Soos and Melody joined and we kept talking about everything and nothing.

 **Dipper's POV**

It was almost two hours that we were at this party and I began to be hungry so I left Mabel and the others to eat something. The buffet was big and the choices for the food was bigger. I just pick some meat in a plate and began to it. After I filled my stomach, I looked through the window and saw Pacifica alone seated on a bench outside. I decided to talk to her so that she will have someone to be with. I went outside and sat next to her.

"Hi Pacifica. Your party is really nice, the food too by the way." It wasn't a good catchup line but it was just to begin the conversation.

"Hi Dipper. You're not with your friends?"

"No, I was hungry so I took something to eat and I saw you here, alone then I came here to see how you are. By the way, why don't you come with us?" I knew she wasn't at ease with everyone but she was our friend now and the "evil rich girl" we knew disappeared.

"I don't think I can be with all of you. You know, I may have changed but it doesn't change the fact that I was a bad person before. I have not totally paid yet for my faults." She really felt guilty about that. Since the day I helped her for this ghost story, she always did her best to be a better person but sometime she was too hard on herself.

"Hey, don't be like that. I know that you do your best right now. You don't have to be so hard with yourself it will not make the things better. In the worst case, it could just hurt you and hurt us."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe you don't notice it but we care about you because you're our friend. If anything would happen to you, we would all be sad. The others, Mabel and me of course." I said it to make her realize that she wasn't alone and that we were all here to help her if she needed. After my little speech, she sat closer to me and put her head on my shoulder. I didn't expect that, she was kind now but she never has been like this especially with me.

"Dipper… Do you really care about me?" I was disoriented, she was so closed that I could smell her perfume. I tried to calm myself to answer her.

"Yeah sure, we really care about you. Why would I lie to you?"

"That's not what I tried to say."

 _"_ _What does she trying to say then"_ I thought.

"What I meant was: Do you, Dipper, really care about me?"

 **Mabel's POV**

"Yeah, I know, it's really cool to have fun here with everyone!" I was with Grenda, Candy and Wendy. We were talking, laughing, in brief, we were just enjoying the time. We were here since some hours, eating snacks, drinking here and there. Soos went to eat something with Melody on the buffet. I really was missing to hang out with them.

"Hey Mabel? So, how was your walk after I left you yesterday?" When Wendy asked me that, I totally forgot to tell her about the little accident I had with Dipper so take this opportunity to do it.

"Oh yeah, I didn't tell you but I had a little accident after you left us. I fell in the lake from a cliff."

"What?! But are you okay? Why didn't you rest at the shack?" Candy looked worried about me but it was normal to worry about someone who would tell something like that.

"Rest and miss this party? No way! And I'm really okay, no injuries thanks to Dipper!"

"Dipper? He saved again huh?" Wendy smiled to me when she said that. She knew that Dipper would do anything to get me away from a dangerous situation and she was right.

"Yeah, he always was a good help to us. Especially when we punched everything when this triangular monster came! It was so cool to crush all these monsters" While she was talking, Grenda was imitating the Mystery Shack robot. It was amusing to watch her move like this.

I was listening to the girls talking about Dipper and all these mistakes, success and fun stuffs. The more they were talking and more I was thinking about him. His smile, his laugh, our adventures, all these times he sacrificed himself for me, all the trouble I caused to him. _"I really tried Dipper. I tried to forget my love for you because I knew that wasn't a good thing but no matter how hard I'm trying I can't do it. Because… because…"_

"I love you Dipper."

 **Comment from me :**

 **Hi everyone ! I hope you liked this chapter because I kind of improvise a lot of things in the way of the writing ^^'. I had some ideas but I had to readapt to the situation I wrote to put the context. I wanted to conclude the party on this chapter but when I check the number of words I saw that I reached almost the 3,000 words so I just cut the next part to made it the first part of the next chapter ^^.**

 **So this chapter has ended with a cliffhanger from Dip and Mabe's POV and there has been a bit of Dipcifica moments even if it wasn't planned like I thought ^^'.**

 **By the way I wanted to ask you if you easily did the difference between dialogue and the thoughts of the character in italic? It's something I wanted to know because I think that sometimes it can be not clear so I wanted your opinion.**

 **Anyway I hope you had a good time and see ya in the next chapter ! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Wrong or not ?

**Mabel's POV**

"Hmmm… Mabel?" The voice of Wendy woke me up and I looked at her but her face looked weird.

"Hum… Yeah Wendy?!"

"Hmmm I think you said something about Dipper."

 _"_ _Don't tell me… Did I say it out loud?! I didn't pay attention! What should I do?!"_ I was stressed, I couldn't think. I was so afraid to look like a freak that I tried to find a solution.

"Are you sure? Eh eh. Maybe you misheard something no?" I tried to smile but even I knew that it wasn't credible.

"You said something like you loved him or something like that."

"No, no. It's just huh… you know… He's my brother and… It's not like I loved him… but yeah, of course I love him but not in a weird way!" _"No, no, I'm too anxious. They'll find out!"_

"Hey, hey, calm down! Take a breath and just tell us what is happening to you." Wendy tried to relax me as she could but it didn't change the fact that I had to tell her the truth. I knew her and I knew that she wouldn't let me go without explaining the truth. Plus, I was really bad to lie.

Once I calmed myself, Wendy took me outside and we sat on one of the bench. In the stress and fear, I cried a bit and have red eyes.

"So, girl. What's the deal? Why were you so panicked earlier?" Wendy asked me with a gentle tone to make me comfortable but I didn't know if I really should tell her the truth.

"I… I don't know if I should tell you something like this…"

"Hey girl, you and your brother always helped me in the past in these weird adventures. And we both know that I'll never judge you no matter what you will tell me."

"Even if it's really weird?" I wanted to be sure before to tell her everything. I know she was a really good and cool person but it's for that reason too that I didn't want her to avoid me because of what I felt.

"You know, we fought a monster which can transform in anything, some others from another dimension and this triangular demon. So, I think our norm of weirdness must be different now and what you're hiding can't be worst that what we met. Unless if you married with one of these creepy goblins in the forest. Brrr…" I laughed at her joke and maybe she was right. I took a big breath to prepare myself and told her.

"So… the point is that… yeah. I love Dipper but not just as a sibling but I'm in love with him." A silence showed during a short time before Wendy began to make a strange face and stare at me. She looked like she was trying to focus or something like that.

"When?" She asked.

"When what?" I replied.

"When did you fall in love with him? Why? Will you tell him? Does he love you too? Oh no! Don't tell me you're already dating?" She was smiling and excited while she was bombarding me with her question. It surprised me but, in the same time, I was relieved.

"No, no, we're not! He doesn't even know about what I feel. And for when I fell in love, I don't really know… I think it's when he saved me from this "Perfect world bubble". When he decided to stay with me and not become our Grunkle Ford apprentice I felt happy. But it wasn't a usual happiness because I was so afraid to be separated from him that I couldn't support it if I had to." It was true. First, I didn't want to be away from my friends but if Dipper would not be with me anymore I would be alone. That's why I was so sad when I heard his conversation with Grunkle Ford.

"At the beginning, I thought it was just a normal sibling's love but with the time I understood it was more than that. I tried to hide it form everyone and especially from him. Lately, I thought I was able to move on but since yesterday's accident my feeling became stronger."

"Why? Did something happen between you?" I told everything that happened, the conversation I had with him before I fell, the fake kiss a.k.a. the CPR and what happened this morning. When I came to the end, she laughed at me.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked her.

"Why? You're funny, girl. You did all that and you're troubled by telling him what you feel? Your poor brother must be even more troubled than you right now. But seriously, I think you should tell him."

"Are you sure? Because even if we exclude the weird part of it, don't you think that loving his sibling is wrong?" I wanted to know what she thought about it.

"To be honest, maybe it's not a right thing to fall in love with your sibling." It was her opinion. When I listened to her, I just looked at the ground and thought _"Yeah… I knew it. If even her think that then…"_ she suddenly continued.

"But it's just the majority opinion. I don't think it's wrong in this case because you really love him and I don't think it makes you a sick person or anything. Your feelings are sincere and that's why I think you should tell him." Her speech cheered me up, I was happy to have this conversation with her.

"Thanks Wendy… I understand why my brother had a crush on you. You're really cool." I smiled to her and she hugged me.

"Anyway, you don't have to shout your love to everyone. Just share it with the person you trust. If they really cared about you they'll understand and for the rest… just don't pay too much attention."

"Yeah, you're right."

"So, what are you going to do now?" She asked me that but it was evident for me.

"I have to find Dipper and tell him everything! It must be somewhere around!" I was motivated to confess my love to him as soon as I could.

"I saw him going outside earlier after he finished eating, maybe he's close?"

"Oh, thanks. I'll try to find it!"

"I'm going to help you. If I find him I'll call you."

I nodded to her and started to look around. I searched for around ten minutes but no signs of him. I kept going and heard Pacifica's voice in the garden so I decided to go there and ask her if she had seen him.

"Pacifica! Did you see…Dipper…?" But what I saw wasn't what I expected. She was with him, her head on his shoulder. They looked so closed that I just hide near them right in the middle of their discussion.

"Do you, Dipper, really care about me?" That's what Pacifica asked to him. I wasn't really surprised because I kind of suspected that she had something toward my brother. I was curious to hear what Dipper will answer so I stayed even if I knew it wasn't good.

"Hmm… Yeah… I care about you Pacifica. But you know it's just that…"

 _"_ _You silly, eh eh. For once, a girl is like that with you just lost your word? You've always been like that. Eh eh."_ I was gently making fun of him while he tried to talk with Pacifica. Just after, she totally cut him.

"Dipper, I love you and I want you to be with me. Thanks to you I changed and you have always supported me when I needed. So, I'm asking you. Would you like to date me?"

When she confessed to him, I was happy for him but also sad because I didn't have the right to invite myself between them. _"It would be selfish from me"_. Then I just made a little smile and left them. In my way, I bumped into Wendy.

"Did you find Dipper? Because I searched inside the other and nothing."

"Yeah. I found him but he was in the middle of something so I left." I didn't tell her about him and Pacifica. I just say it to not worry her.

"Oh… hmmm okay. So, where are you going now?" Maybe she saw that I wasn't really well and asked me that.

"I'm kinda tired so I'm going home. Could you tell the others?"

"Yeah okay but… what about Dipper? Didn't you both come with the car?"

"It's all right, I'll walk. I know the way." I just wanted to go home, lay down on my bed and accept the reality.

 **Wendy's POV**

I just saw Mabel leaving but I realized that something happened. I didn't try to force her to talk but I wanted to know so I went to the direction that she came from. When I reached the garden, I saw Dipper with Pacifica together on a bench.

 _"_ _That must be it… She saw them…"_ It couldn't be anything else. She was so cheerful and in a few minutes, she became like she was earlier. I didn't want to interrupt them but I was worried about Mabel because it was almost night and she was alone. I just decided to wait before to talk to Dipper but I was close enough to hear them.

 **Dipper's POV**

I didn't believe it but it was real. Pacifica just confessed to me and asked me if I wanted to date her. It took me by surprise so I didn't reply but she asked me again.

"So, what is your answer Dipper? Will you date me?"

"I don't know… I like you Pacifica but… I don't know if I can accept just like that. You're a nice girl and pretty but my feelings are kinda messed up right now." She was really a great girl and liked her but not really in a romantic way.

"Do you already love someone?"

"Not really… but…" She suddenly interrupted me.

"Someone you really care about and ready to do anything to help her? A person for whom you could sacrifice anything? Someone you really love?" She kept going with her questions and I kept thinking.

 _"_ _Someone I really care about… A person for whom I could sacrifice anything… Someone I love…"_

The more I was focusing the more this person was in my mind. Her cute face, her laugh, her lips on mines, the dream I made this morning. All at once was passing through my mind.

 _"_ _The one I love is…"_

"…Mabel." I told it with a low voice but just enough to let Pacifica heard it.

"So, you sister huh? She's the one you really love?" She sighed and made a little smile to me. I didn't know why but she looked satisfied by what I said as if she predicted it.

"But… she's my sister. I can't. It must be anything else. I can't fall in love with my own sister."

"Don't worry, I won't judge you. We saw worst in our life. Then the only person you could think of and who could be the answer at my questions was her no?" She was right but…

"Other persons could fit at your description, you know?" I tried to replied but she proposed me something.

"Okay then… I'll take one of your friends randomly like… this lumberjack girl?"

"Wendy? I used to have a crush on her but not anymore."

"And… your sister's friends?"

"Grenda and Candy? They're nice but they're just friends."

"And the big guy?"

"Soos? But what are you thinking?!"

"Ahahaha! Your face!"

"Be serious…" I didn't know if she was just missing but she kept going with her little game.

"Okay, a last one… Your sister?"

"I… I…" No words wanted to come out from my mouth but like earlier just some memories of Mabel came in my mind and at the same time my heart was just speeding up.

"Okay, time out, smart guy. I saw what I want and just proved yourself that I were right. You should look yourself, you're blushing like nothing else."

"But it's not…" She didn't let me finish my sentence and yelled.

"Oh, come on! Stop to find a reason to everything especially for love. Just think with your heart and not your brain for once. Yeah, you love your sister. Okay, it can be wrong for some people but who cares? I don't and if even I don't then you should just accept it and tell her."

I didn't know if she was angry but maybe she was right. I cleared my mind, reorganized it.

"You're finally accept it?"

"Yeah. I'll tell her no matter what it costs. Thanks to you, Pacifica."

"Don't worry, we're friends, remember?"

I could see some tears on her face. She helped me to realize that I loved Mabel but I couldn't answer her feelings toward me. I just put my hand on her face, wiped her tears and try to comfort her.

"I'm sorry… I know that my apologies won't help you but I really want to thank you for everything."

She just hugged me but unfortunately, I couldn't do anything as a friend because she loved me.

 **Comment from me :**

 **Hey guys ! So I told you earlier something about the fact that I planned something in the Chapter 4 but it will may be in the next chapter or else this chapter could be too long compare to the others ^^'.**

 **It was, too, the first chapter with another character's POV because I had to find something to link between Mabel and Dipper's one and I wanted to have the Wendy spy so I that's why I made it that way.**

 **So I hope you liked it and unfortunately, I think that the Dipcifica moment is over ^^'. It wasn't even planned but it's also a ship I really like so when I saw the opportunity I put it in . :D**

 **Then see ya in the next chapter ! :D**


	5. Chapter 5: Our First Night Together

**Dipper's POV**

We stayed tied together while she tempted to hold her tears back. After she felt better, she freed me and apologized.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have to show you this."

"No, it's okay…" I looked away to not make her uncomfortable but when I did it, I could see Wendy near us. After she noticed that I was looking at her, she joined us.

"Hey Wendy, why are you here?" She had a serious expression on her face so I supposed that something serious happened.

"I was looking for you. Mabel said she was going home and didn't look well. I wanted tell you as soon as possible but…" She quickly looked at Pacifica and continued.

"I didn't want to interrupt your conversation with her." I immediately blushed.

"You… you… saw us? Since when are you here?" I asked her because timidly. I didn't want that someone could see me in such situation because it was embarrassing for me.

"Since the moment where Pacifica asked you to date her." She replied.

"You saw everything then!" I just yelled by embarrassment. She saw me hugging Pacifica and all. But I also remembered that I talked about my love for Mabel and the possibility that Wendy heard this.

"So… You heard what I said about Mabel…?" Wendy grabbed my shoulders and suddenly cut me off.

"Yeah but don't worry, it's not a problem for me and it's not the priority now. The most important is that you have to look after her. I think that she decided to leave just after she saw Pacifica confessing her feelings to you."

"But why would she leave for that? Normally she would have listen to us and tease me just after."

"Hummm… it's … huh…" It was unusual for Wendy to be hesitant like that so I began to be worried about the reason which made Mabel in this state. She looked like she knew the answer but didn't want to tell me so I begged her.

"If you know, please tell me. Even if it hurts me I have to know. Did she heard that I loved her and left?"

"No, she left before but… I don't know if it's the better thing if I tell you. I think that it's better if she tells you by herself." She didn't want to tell me. I didn't understand why. If she was so worried about her why did she decided to keep the answer for her.

"You really didn't understand, smart guy? Even after our conversation? You're really stupid sometime…*sighs*" Pacifica just insulted me because I was trying to find an answer to my questions. She seemed to have the answer so I took my chance with her.

"What? You know why did she leave?"

"Sure, I know. I think that you're the only one who don't understand. But given that you were nice with me earlier, I'll give you a hint." I didn't know the purpose of that but it was better than nothing so I seized the opportunity.

"Okay I'll take it!"

"Go to her then tell what you feel about your sister. If you do it, you'll have your answer and even better." She recited it like a riddle and looked proud of her.

"Will it really be enough? It seems too simple to resolve everything…" I frowned to manifest my doubt on her hint but she gently smiled to me and looked serious in the same time.

"Trust me, Dipper. Just go and don't waste more time. It's almost night and who know what could happen in the forest."

"You're right. I'm going then! I'll let you know if something happens."

"She left not long ago and she's on foot so you'll can catch her quickly with your car."

"No problem, Wendy. Thanks again you two. See you later!"

I ran as fast as I could and started the car. I knew which way she took to go home so I rushed to find her.

 **Pacifica's POV**

Once Dipper left, I sat on one the bench and sighed. The lumberjack girl, Wendy, sat next to me and began the conversation.

"Why did you give him this hint?" She asked me but I knew that she have some ideas for the reason I did that. I just ignored this fact and answered her.

"Because I know that he's bad with women and if I didn't tell him that, he still would be here with us trying to understand the situation."

"Yeah but when you told him to confess his feelings to her, it looks like you already knew that…" Knowing what she was going to see, I cut her off and finished her sentence.

"…everything will be okay? Yeah, I knew because I'm aware of Mabel's feelings. I think that you are too seeing that you didn't want to answer him about the reason she left."

This girl looked surprise by me and the fact that I was right about everything I said.

"Are you a psychic? Because you're totally right but how do you know about Mabel who is in love with Dipper? I'm the only person to whom she told and she just did it earlier." She was right. Mabel never told me anything about it but I knew it because…

"Even if she never told me, I could see it when she talked about him. When we were all together, she looked so happy with her brother and when he was not with us she kept thinking about him. One day, I asked her how did she see her brother. Do you know what she told me?"

I paused a moment and lost myself in my memories of the moment before to finish.

"She just said "I can't live without him". It's at this moment I understood what she felt for him because I felt the same things toward him. And today I finally decided to confess to him but unfortunately he already had someone else in his heart."

"Sorry for you, Pacifica. And sorry to have listened during your conversation with Dipper. I wanted to catch him as soon as possible but I didn't want to stop you in the middle of your discussion." She sincerely looked sorry but it wasn't her fault. She just wanted to help the better way she could so I accepted her apologies.

"Don't worry. I just hope that these twins will finally be able to share their love to each other."

"I'm not worry about that. I'm sure they'll be able to handle it now." These two were finally ready to accept their love and I knew that they could be strong enough to confront their problems even if they were tough.

"Otherwise, what do you think to continue the party with me and the others? Plus, we have to warn them that our twins left earlier than planned."

Maybe it was the opportunity to bond with them and like Dipper said they're my friends too. So, I accepted her offer and join her inside the mansion.

 **Mabel's POV**

"It's already dark…" I walked since around twenty minutes and was almost home. It was still hot and because of that I was sweating a bit. I kept walking and thinking about what I saw at the party.

 _"_ _Pacifica confess to him. He surely accepted to date her. Why would he refuse? She's pretty, smart and rich on top of that."_ I didn't see for what reason he would decline her offer but maybe I tried to find something which could give me a chance to keep him for me. The more I thought about it the more my heart felt heavy. Little by little, tears began to roll on my cheeks.

 _"_ _No, Mabel… *sob* You shouldn't cry… you should be happy for him… *sob*"_ While I was wiping my face, I could hear something coming to me. I took look to the direction where the sound coming from and could see two lights. The lights became more intense so I turn the head and put my hand in front my eyes. I could see it was a car but I didn't know who was in there until I heard him called me.

"Mabel? Are you okay?"

"Dipper?" I was surprised to hear him here. I thought he was still at the party with Pacifica and the others but he was here, in front of me.

"Why did you go home at foot and alone on top of that? It's already dark. You know it can be dangerous out there." He didn't scold me but I knew he was angry at me. Again, I made him worry with my mistakes.

"I'm… I'm sorry, bro. I was just… feeling bad so I wanted to go home." I just apologized and try to find something to not let him know why I left the party.

"*sigh* Why didn't you tell me? We would have gone home together particularly if you're feeling bad."

"I didn't want to trouble you and ruin the party for you." It was true but I kept hiding the important part from him and staring the ground.

"It's all right, don't worry. At least, you're okay but don't do it again. I'd really feel guilty if something would happen to you. I would never get over from it if I had to lose you." I didn't say anything, I just felt happy to heard him telling that.

When we finished to talk, we get in the car and he kept driving. While we were on the road, I avoid to look at him because I didn't him to notice that I cried just earlier but after few minutes he began to talk to me.

"Why were you crying?"

"Wh…? What are you saying? _"Did he notice? But how?"_

"I know when you cried you avoid to look at me because you don't want me to notice it. And you're actually doing it now." I couldn't counter his argument so I just try to find an answer.

"It's just my shoes… When I tried to going home my feet began to make me hurt so…"

"I'll check it once we're at the shack. Maybe you'll need something to the stop the pain."

"Thanks…" I couldn't refuse or he would be suspicious so I just thanked him.

 **Dipper's POV**

"Okay here we are." We finally reached the shack, and I get out from the car to open it. Once opened, I returned to the car to check if Mabel was still okay.

"Still hurt? Can you walk?"

"Yeah don't worry, I feel better now." Even if she told me that, I was still worried about her so I escorted her to her room.

"Thanks bro, you can leave me now. I'll handle the rest."

"You're sure?" She just nodded so I didn't insist. I was about to get out from her room but in the same I was still thinking about what Pacifica told me before I left her.

 ** _"_** ** _Go to her then tell what you feel about your sister. If you do it, you'll have your answer and even better."_**

I suddenly stopped myself and turned to her and then…

"Mabel!" / "Dipper!" We called to each other at the same time.

"Go on, Dipper! I didn't want to interrupt you!"

"No, no, it's okay. You first don't mind me." I didn't expect her to called me at the same time as me so it surprised me.

"Hmmm… Okay then…" She seemed to looking for words. I wonder what she wanted to say to me and I was, too, lost in my thoughts but after a few moments she began to talked.

"I wanted to… tell you something…" She looked sad and stressed. I was anxious about what she was going to ask me so I prepared myself.

"Sure, you know you can tell me anything, Mabe."

"Did… What did you answer to Pacifica?" When she asked me that, she looked away trying to hide her face from me. I could see that she wasn't feeling well and was nervous.

"So, you saw us there. That's why you really left alone?" I asked her because it was the reason she did that according to Wendy and Pacifica.

"…yes. I… I saw you both together and I heard Pacifica confessing to you." She admitted it but I still didn't know why seeing me with Pacifica would make her leave.

"But why did you do that?"

"I didn't want to lost you… I wanted to stay by your side. *sob*" She began to cry quietly, she tried to avoid it as far as possible but she couldn't. I sat on her bed, next to her.

"Hey, don't cry. No matter what happens, I'll always be by your side." I tried to comfort her with my words but it didn't really work. She turned to me and I could see her face with her tears coming from her eyes.

"One day, you will leave me because you'll find someone… Someone you'll love! And when this moment will come, we'll have to separate… but I don't want to…" When I saw her so desperate at the idea to be separated from me Pacifica's word came back in my head…

 ** _"_** ** _Tell what you feel about your sister."_**

I stared at her, she was looking down, silent and I couldn't see her face. So, I took a breath and decided to confess to her…

"Mabel… I…"

"Dipper, I love you."

"….." _"What did she say? No… Did I hear correctly?"_

"I know it's weird but… I had to tell you honestly what I feel about you so… I love you, Dipper…"

She looked at me, right in the eyes. Her eyes were red because of her tears and in the same time I understood what Wendy and Pacifica meant earlier.

 ** _"_** ** _I think that it's better if she tells you by herself."_**

 ** _"_** ** _You really didn't understand, smart guy? Even after our conversation? You're really stupid sometime…*sighs*"_**

 _"_ _I'm really stupid…"_

I put my hands on her cheeks, wiped her tears and kissed her.

"I love you too, Mabel."

 **Mabel's POV**

When I heard these word from him, I froze. I was happy but for a moment I thought it was a dream.

"Dipper… Do you really…" I asked it to be sure that it was real.

"Yes, I love you and nobody else."

"But I thought that… You were with Pacifica and…" I was troubled, I thought that he loved Pacifica after I saw them and Pacifica said she loved him.

"No, I… I said her that I just liked her as a friend."

In my happiness, my tears restarted to come and I pressed him on my bed. I put my lips on his and at the same time I could feel his hand on my thigh. It began to go higher and higher…

"Trying to do naughty thing, bro?" I wanted to tease him a bit while his hand was on my back.

"No… it's just… with this atmosphere…" He was blushing and totally disturbed by what I said.

 _"_ _He's so cute when he reacts like that, eh eh…"_

"Don't worry, I'll let you do what you want with me tonight." When I told him that, he looked embarrassed but I knew he was also aroused. With his hands, he lowered the top of my dress, softly. When he finished I undid his shirt's buttons and took it off, he had a regular body, neither too muscled nor too weak. I put my hands on him and could feel his heat. At that moment, he tried to tale of my bra but couldn't do it.

"Got a problem? Eh eh."

"Stop teasing me… I never did this kind of thing before so…" I couldn't stop myself to tease him but he was cute, trying to be soft and gentle with me. That's why I loved him.

"I'll help you, silly."

I took my bra off, threw it on the ground and kept going where we stopped. After few minutes, I could feel my body becoming hot and began to be aroused by the situation. I couldn't help it, I wanted to go further.

"Dipper… I… I want you…" I begged him. I wanted to be one with him, with the person I love. I finally had the opportunity to do it so I didn't want to stop now.

"Are you sure? I really want to but… Is it really ok?"

"Stop to think, silly… If you want it then just do it… Plus, I can feel you're ready down there." I smirked to him.

"I can't help it! With you like this I can't control this part of my body!"

He immediately look away but I knew it. He wanted to do it too but as usual he wasn't confident in himself so I had to call the tune.

"Don't worry, I'll make the first move. I'll take care of you, you'll just have to follow my instructions when I'll need you."

"When you'll need me?"

"Yeah, I want to have some good time too, you know? It's not fair if you're the only one to have fun." He seemed convinced so I began to take care of him and as I said he made his moves according to me. The more the time passed the more he was good, he quickly knew my weak spots and how to pleasure me so I had to repay him.

 **Dipper's POV/ Mabel's POV**

At the end, we just laid down on the bed close to each other then I closed my eyes and just before I fell asleep I thought…

 _"_ _No matter what happens, I'll never forget this night._ _ **Our first night together**_ _."_

 **Comments from me :**

 **Hi everyone !**

 **Pfiou... this chapter was not easy to write ^^'. I wanted it to be a good part of the story (I would like to say "perfect" but I'm not enough gifted to say that ^^').**

 **It contains too the first "naughty scene" of the story but does it really count as a SMUT content ? I don't really know but in any case it's not NSWF. I tried to avoid NSFW content to keep a "cute/sweet/kind" side in their relationship even if I'm sure we can do something with NSFW content but I'm not feeling able to it ^^'. I also hesitated to chose Mabel or Dipper POV for this scene... Because I think that the two were interesting to exploit but it would be complicated to switch them frequently or this scene would have been longer and I think it would not be a good solution. I'd like your opinion on this, it would help me in the future. :D  
**

 **I tried too to conclude this chapter with a simultaneous POV but I don't know if it's really working and a good idea to use it in certain time so I'd really like your opinion on this point too. The only reason I used it is to do a good conclusion for this chapter with its name in the thought of the Pines Twins ( Yeah, I thought it was a good idea and stylish x) ).**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it and don't hesitate to give some reviews and your opinions about this story to improve myself for the future. :D**

 **See ya !**

 **EDIT 09/10/2017 :**

 **Hi !**

 **Unfortunately, I wanted to say that I don't have much time for the moment to focus on this fanfiction and honestly I also out of good ideas to exploit x)**

 **So, I think it will be the last chapter because I don't want to write a next part if it reduces the quality of the story. If some guys really want to or if I have new ideas for this story I'll make new chapter but for now I leave it as it is. :D**

 **Sorry for the people who expect new chapters and the ones I told that there will be one. ^^'**

 **I'll write other fanfics if I have time and a new inspiration ! :D**

 **See ya everyone ! :D**


End file.
